


Secretary

by Emony



Series: Bombshell [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Another One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 06 February 2005

Right, given the boss man his blood, told Spike to go away, tried to be nice to the humans, what's next?

Ah, the phones ringing...

***

"Hello, Wolfram and Hart, Harmony speaking, how may I help you?"

See, I'm a good secretary.

"Harmony." Ugh it's her, The Slayer, nowhere near as pretty as me and doesn't even have a real job.

"It's Buffy." Really? It is?

"Hi! How can I help?" Perky secretary voice is a go.

"Just put me through Harmony."

"Can I tell him what it's about?"

"Harmony."

"Doing it." Which button? Ah, that one, I think.

"Angel?"

"Harmony."

"The Slayer's on the phone." again.

"Which one? There is more than one." Like he can't tell, do I ever put that amount of venom into the title with any of the others?

"Her. Buffy."

"Put her through Harmony." Put her through Harmony, what am I, some kind of servant?

Ok, so I did it anyway.

***

Right, boss sorted; sure he'll be on the phone to that whiner forever.

What to do? What to do?

"Hey Harm!" oh god, that dork!

"Andrew!" fake smile, I do that so well.

"We're here to see Mr Angel."

"*Mr* Angel? Snort. He's on the phone to Buffy at the minute, can it wait?"

He sighs, "She did it again, we're what the phone call's about."

"We're?"

"This is my Vampyre Slayer, Stephanie Plum, and her friend Lula."

Oh my God, that woman needs, well everything, a diet, a fashion sense, I didn't realise they even made people that big!

"Uh... hi!"

"Hi." "Hey."

I itch; it's that slayer thing, god I thought I was coming down with something last time there was a Slayer contingent here.

Ok, perky smile still going, they're looking at me funny. What have I forgotten? Oh, they wanted to see Angel.

"I'm sure you can go in, just knock first."

***

Great, now Spike's back, the boss is gonna be worse.

"Good news Harm."

"What?!"

"Got a car bomber for a Slayer! Got your big boss man's car."

He just barges into Angel's office like he owns the place. He is soooo annoying!


End file.
